


Dirty Little Secret

by mandatorily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandatorily/pseuds/mandatorily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been Jo’s idea to keep their relationship a secret . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Little Secret

“I’ve been thinking about your legs wrapped around me all day,” Dean growls, the only sound grounding her to the world other than the slap and slide of their bodies. Each thrust is almost a punishment, hard and deep, grinding against her clit, before sliding out to start the assault over. It had been Jo’s idea to keep their relationship a secret, not wanting to give too much meaning to whatever it was between them, but each night she can feel his desperation in the way he claims her body, stamping his ownership on her skin and in her heart.


End file.
